7th sent
by Fairy of stories
Summary: A SI gets reborn into the HP universe/Twilight universe. And she can't care less about what happens. #Shameless SIOC #OP SIOC
1. Prologue

**31 July 1980**

Shit! That fucking hurt!

That bastard when I get him he's so gonna taste hell…

…

…

Where am I?

Hello? *echo*

Somebody there? *echo*

…

Something touched me- OUCH!

Ouch!

Stop kicking me bitch!

…

If only I could see… or at least sense where I am.

…

*Light*

Ouch, ouch, ouch

It hurts

"dsifjiosahfoiuh!" *muffled sounds*

…

*scream*

Shut up!

"dsudhfauihg" *muffled sound*

"ushauhfuhquh!" *muffled sound*

*slap*

OUCH!

BITCH THAT HURT! *more screaming*

Aa~ that baby should be killed off.

My ears hurt… at least I have been born as a human this time… I think. That does sound like human voices and human babies.

…

Hmm… something is wet…*reaching for the source*

This tastes great… isn't this milk? Oh well. Food is food.

My senses are becoming clearer too.

"Welcome to this world. Celena-Rose and Harry Potter", a warm and comfy voice told me as I felt lips on my head.

Ignore the kiss. Harry? As in the Harry Potter?

Nope it couldn't be… It's ridiculous.

…

**Day 10 since I was born**

Familiar words from my environment:

Padfoot - Sirius

Moony - Remus

James

Lily

Harry

Magic

Hogwarts

You-know-who

…

Congratulations Celena-Rose Potter you were born into the Harry Potter universe…

Yay…

FUCK MY LIFE


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I need to take care of this poor fucker**

Obviously, I'm a baby which equals to being useless. Though I am happy that I've retained my past life's memories so that I know what will happen in the future. It's pretty much spoiling all the surprises for me but better that than having to almost die and to probably die because of some lunatic. A lunatic whose by the way half-blood and shouldn't even be worshipped by the pure-blood wizards who are racist motherfuckers. It's so ironic that I could die- of course, I've already gone and done that.

Let's see I have one year before that fucker comes here and will probably kill me. Because there is no such thing as a twin sister in the canon so chances are that I'm gonna die. Of course, nobody told me that babies could also die by having too much magic inside. JK Rolling why were you so MC-centered? Yes, ladies and gentlemen. I have a rare condition that won't even let me live past two years old.

Oh well, if I die. I DIE.

I wonder who will kill me faster. Voldemort or this rare disease.

…

The woman who calls herself my mother put me in the baby cage with my brother.

My brother… Harry James Potter smiled foolishly at me.

Wasn't he just adorable?

No wonder Lily and James were willing to die for him.

…

As I fell asleep I entered a plane of existence that only seemed to exist inside of me. I saw my magical core. It was beating like a heart. Pulsing magic through every direction. There was a huge opening that sucked in external magic. That was the root of my disease or so I believed. I tried to close it in every way I could possibly think of. It was useless and I only made it worse.

My core of magic became bigger and bigger. I started to become hotter every second. It hurt so much that I couldn't help but scream in pain. The magic wanted to get out.

THEN GET THE FUCK OUT!

…

**3rd POV**

Like a volcano erupting, the girl's magic shot into the air and into space and continuing beyond. For five minutes this strange phenomenon took the world by surprise. However, it didn't last long enough for authorities to get a lead on the source.

Meanwhile, a house had been burned to ashes. It was told that a family of four had died.

…

Phew, I'm glad it went away just like that…

Erm… what now? And no, I did not kill anyone.

James and Lily were quick enough to get Harry and themselves far away from the crime. They had expected to have seen my dead body when they returned due to the whole explosion. However, we all were surprised to see me alive. I was indeed alive and apparently a ticking bomb. Although the healers at St Mungo's did tell us that the disease had decreased. In other words, all I needed to do was to use my magic daily and exhaust it every day. Dear healer, I could do that.

Accidental magic now became intentional magic for a baby like me.

The plane of existence that only existed inside of me had also shifted and become a realm. A world in itself. Thank you magic. Apparently, the magic had manifested itself into a vast field of green grass with flowers blooming here and there. There was a sky but I could apparently shift it into the sunset or sunny sky if I wanted. I was so gonna enjoy abusing this realm of mine.

…

**9 months later**

Harry was annoying and became even more annoying when he could finally start talking. He yelled for Lily and James every day and also was jealous of me for taking up all their attention because I had a disease. Lily and James busied themselves with work but made time for me so that they could coax me into using my magic. I needed to exhaust it every day after all. Because that became too much for themselves. Padfoot and Moony stepped in as baby sitters.

Sirius despite his name was great at pranking me into using my magic. I used my magic to often cook for me and Harry. Despite him being so annoying he was still mine.

Sirius and Moony eagerly took baby photos as they babysat us every day.

"Padfoot!", I called the dog who eagerly came to my side.

The movies did not do this character any justice. Then again he did sit in Azkaban for eleven years or so. Sirius was such a handsome big hunk. I couldn't help myself but kiss him on his lips. They were innocent kisses. When he kissed me back he only kissed my temple. So he was definitely not a pedophile.

"Padfoot, I love you", I declared.

Remus and Sirius began to laugh.

"I love you too my little rose", he said as he began throwing me up and down.

Because I pitied Remus I used my magic to fly over to him and kiss him too.

"Sirius, she's definitely gonna grow up into a heartbreaker".

…

**October 31, 1981**

This was the day that Voldy would appear.

I had the knives ready…

I mean obviously he is good at magic combat. However, he might not be so good at handling other weapons.

The door burst open as Lily and James stood ready to fight while Harry and I were inside our little baby cage.

I used my magic to strike Voldy with the knives. They didn't kill him immediately and he didn't seem to really damage him a lot. Almost like he had a magic vest. However I made the knives spin where they were until they went through him. His shilling scream didn't bother

Gone and done.

Who knew it was so easy to kill the so called Dark Lord.

I also sent the death curse at him to make sure that he was dead. Just to be even more sure I made him burn up too. No one wants a zombie in this universe. As he burned his magic which had been connected to several other wizards through their death marks I made use of it to send an electric shock through all of them. Death eaters OUT!

…

Despite that aurors and other wizards having fought Voldy's little gang of hooligans Lily and James still came out as the heroes. Bet you didn't think that would happen Dumbledumd. Now,who's the boss, huh? Who's the boss?

**Spring, 1989 **

Harry and I were sitting and eating pancakes while Lily happily made them for us. Suddenly, Harry became stiff before falling flat-faced upon his pancake. Lily rushed towards him immediately. I used +legilimency+ to enter his mind and found something very interesting. A memory of something that had not happened appeared inside him.

I saw him and a young Neville Longbottom flying around in broomsticks. However, then Neville fell off his broomstick and Harry had to chase which caused him to fall down to. It was only like ten feet up so they were probably fine. Now, while Harry and Neville got along fine and were friends no such thing as falling off a broomstick would ever happen to the Harry that is sitting beside me right now. I've made sure that he is training martial arts regularly so that he can land on his feet at least.

But then what was that memory. Did Harry see the future? Is he a seer? Bullshit. He couldn't be. He doesn't have the third eye open like the other seers. So what was that memory?

**September 1, 1991**

I woke up after just having slept 3 hours. So yeah, I was tired and in a bad mood. Why was I up so late? Because I had all my magic before sleeping.

We arrived at the station where and I Harry sat down. I had cast a notice me not charm unto our door so that we wouldn't be disturbed. Meanwhile, I started dozing off. As I slept I heard Harry talking to himself in a confused manner.

+legilimency+

Voice 1: I'm here too.

Voice 4: Me too.

Voice 2: Maybe you're on the wrong train.

Voice 3: No, it's most likely not. Maybe… just maybe we all are in a different universe.

Voice 6: Yes, it would make sense. But how are we able to communicate.

"Because of me likely", I sad to Harry.

My Harry turned around.

"What do you mean sis?", Harry tilted his head.

"The reason why you seven Harrys can communicate across time and space is because of me", I said with a lazy voice. "To keep the story short. I was born with the rare disease Rocell which is named after me. The disease makes my magic core gather too much magic from my environment. The problem is that my body can't handle that much. So in the end I have to release it. Before you and I moved to our current home we lived in two other. The first one I ended up blowing. My magic erupted from my body. It must have created an opening between each of our universe. Because Harry was present at that time my magic must have latched unto him and carry it from one universe to another. Tying his and yours with it. That is only my theory though".

Voice 5: Besides the theory how can she hear us?

"It's called legilimency Rose Evelyn Potter. It's a spell that let you enter a person's mind and lets you look into their thoughts and memories. Of course it is illegal to use it but people still use it without authorities knowing. This is how I know all of your names. My Harry James Potter first linked with Harry Charlus Potter 1989 as we ate pancakes. He felt dizzy and also became unconcious because Harry Charlus Potter fell of his broomstick while trying to catch Neville Longbottom".

Voice 1: Yes, yes. That did happen when I was eight years old.

Rose: No wonder I felt dizzy and sick that time.

Voice 4: So you're the one to blame Charlus.

Voice 1: Hey, I didn't know you would feel the impact.

"After that incident I found that the link between my Harry and you became stronger. I not only was able to look into Harry's thoughts but also into your ones and your memories. You must have noticed that when one of you feels angry another one feels that anger too. When one of you are sad you guys feel that sadness too. That's why I know that some of you were abused by the relatives you live with right now".

Charlus: Who?

Rose/Voice 4/Voice 5: The Dursleys.

"Yes. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia along with their son Dudley. Those were the names that escaped from my Harry's mouth sometimes during his sleepless nights".

Voice 6: Then you are also the one who sings that lullaby?

"Nope, that would be our mother, Lily Potter. You guys like her voice don't you?".

Nobody answered until Harry Charlus Potter decided to say that he was at least happy that he had known their mother's love through my Harry.

After explaining to them what I knew (well, what I want them to know) I told them how to learn legilimency in order to protect their minds from intruders like Dumbledum. After that I had to take a piss and was just about to walk outside when I met a certain Neville Longbottom and a Hermione Granger arguing with Draco Malfoy. I told Harry to deal with whatever was going on. I truly needed to take a piss.


End file.
